


UNA NUEVA VIDA

by BatsyFans



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat, Batman - Freeform, F/M, catwoman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsyFans/pseuds/BatsyFans
Summary: Selina Kyle tiene una familia que lleva meses buscándola y ella aun no lo sabe .… ¿Qué pasaría si el padre biológico de Selina y su hermana aparecieran en su vida?.¿Podría Selina aceptar a su nueva familia y volver a confiar en la gente? . Además si la bruja que ayudo a Selina a recuperarse hubiera sido en realidad una bruja poderosa y no Ivy , que efecto habría tenido en Selina al adquirir nuevas habilidades?





	1. Una nueva perspectiva de la vida

En algún Lugar de Florida:  
Maggie estaba desesperada porque no tenía ninguna noticia de su padre Bryan luego de que el viajara a Gotham city a buscar a su hija Selina kyle. Luego de enterarse de lo que sucedió con Gotham ella estaba preocupada porque Bryan habia viajado a Gotham el mismo dia en que Jeremiah había explotado toda la ciudad con bombas. Pero luego de algunas semanas la policía de Florida informo la lista de fallecidos de los ciudadanos de florida en Gotham ,en esa lista se encontraba su padre Bryan. Maggie quedo devastada con la noticia pero quería saber mas sobre la situación de Gotham  
“Disculpe, detective. Hay alguna forma de obtener información sobre los habitantes de Gotham que no pudieron evacuar la ciudad antes de las explosiones?”  
“Por el momento es imposible tener esa información, nadie tiene permitido entrar ni salir de Gotham, no hay forma de comunicarnoscon los Gothamitas”   
“Temo que mi hermana se encuentre en peligro en esa ciudad, ella vive en Gotham y no se si pudo salir de alli”  
“Srta. Maggie , no podemos hacer nada por el momento , pero cuando tenga mas información , yo leavisare”  
En Gotham:  
Desafortunadamente no pudieron trasladar a Selina para otro hospital lejos de Gotham, así que Bruce y Alfred siempre la visitaban. Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que Gotham se convirtió en tierra de nadie y los villanos se apoderaron de la ciudad. Selina está más deprimida cada día, a pesar de la compañía de Bruce , ella se sentía muy sola en su situación.  
Bruce desesperado por ayudar a Selina luego de que ella intentara suicidarse el día anterior, fue a buscar a la bruja que la enfermera le recomendó. La bruja era la esposa del señor de la tiendan donde se vendían pociones mágicas hechas por los brujos más poderosos de todo el mundo, la misma tienda a la que Ivy pepper asalto para transformarse en poison Ivy. Cuando Bruce encontró a la Bruja , le explico la situación de Selina y le prometio pagarle lo que quiera para que lo ayude.  
“Quien es usted? Que desea aquí?”  
“Es usted la bruja de quien todos hablan? Una enfermera me dijo que podría encontrarla aquí”  
“Si, soy yo, pero mi tienda está cerrada”  
“Señora necesito su ayuda. una amiga recibió un disparo y la bala daño permanentemente su columna vertebral, los doctores dicen que no volverá a caminar nunca más , pero una enfermera me dijo que usted era la única persona capaz de ayudarme. Si me ayuda le pagare la cantidad de dinero que usted quiera”   
“puedo ayudarte pero no es dinero lo que quiero a cambio sino irme de Gotham. Si ayudo a tu amiga, tendras que encontrar la manera de ayudarme a salir de Gotham”  
“le juro que encontré la forma para que usted pueda salir de Gotham , si me ayuda a que mi amiga se recupere”  
“bien. Tengo una posición para tu amiga”  
“y como funciona esa poción?”  
“hace algunos años atrás, mi esposo compro un gato de raza mau egipcio, los gatos de esa raza son muy fuerte y salvajes pero gracias a su genética son resistentes a cualquier tipo de enfermedad , y mi esposo en su último viaje a Egipto fue a visitar un lugar donde se encontraba una piscina que contenía un líquido químico restaurador conocido por su habilidades para curar a las personas con diferentes lesiones. Mi esposo compro el gato con el objetivo de sacrificarlo y crear con el ADN del animal + el contenido de ese líquido químico restaurador + una poción curativa que los brujos usábamos …. una poción lo suficientemente poderosa para revertir cualquier lesión dentro del cuerpo de los seres humanos y volverlos inmunes a cualquier virus o enfermedad que existe. Lamentablemente mi esposo murió antes de poder hacer usarlo con una persona pero yo aún conservo esa poción. Solo tienes que dárselo a tu amiga para que lo beba y se recuperara en los próximos minutos”  
Bruce estaba impresionado con lo que la bruja le había dicho   
“y es seguro?”  
“Por supuesto , pero hay algo que debo advertirte. Debido a que la poción no se ha probado en una persona, tu amiga podría tener algunos efectos secundarios después de su recuperación”  
“Qué tipo de efectos?”  
“no se, tal vez cambios en su carácter o ADN”  
Bruce fue corriendo al hospital para contarle a Alfred y Selina lo que paso  
“Amo Bruce , con esa poción solo tenemos un 50% de probabilidades de que Selina se recupere por completo. La Bruja le dijo que la poción aún no ha sido probada en humanos, tendríamos que correr con riesgo de que no funcione”  
“Lo se Alfred, pero es nuestra única esperanza”  
“Quiero beber esa poción”  
“Estas segura Selina?”  
“Bruce ayer estaba decidida a suicidarme, ya no tengo nada más que perder”  
Despues de que Selina bebió la poción , se sintió más segura y tuvo una pequeña conversación con Bruce antes de que la poción empezara a hacer efecto en ella  
“Bueno aun sigo aquí, asi que puedo tener fe de que me recuperare”  
“Te prometo que no descansare hasta que eso ocurra”  
Bruce le dio un beso a Selina en la frente y ella sonrió. Pero un minuto después el cuerpo de Selina empieza a convulsionar y Bruce se arrepiente de darle la poción, afortunadamente en ese momento el doctor entro y estabilizo a Selina.  
Cuando Bruce entro a la habitación de Selina y la vio caminando y lla abrazo emocionado  
“Selina esto es un milagro”  
“Nada de esto habría sido posible sin ti, Bruce” (mientras estaban abrazados, Bruce no se percato de que la pupila de Selina se dilato como la de un gato). Después Selina lo beso   
Luego de la recuperacion de Selina , Bruce decidió llevar a Selina a la mansión para que ella descanse allí más cómodamente algunos días.


	2. Selina se convierte en catwoman

En Florida:

El detective que estaba ayudando a Maggie kyle con la investigación sobre la situación de Gotham le dio una buena noticia. Él se enteró que un grupo de militares se alistaban para entrar a Gotham y afortunadamente para Maggie , el detective y Eduardo dorrance (el líder del grupo militar) eran amigos desde el colegio , asi que el detective le pidió un favor a Eduardo para que aceptara llevar a Maggie con ellos cuando entraran a Gotham.  
“Srta. Maggie , le tengo una buenas noticias”  
“Enserio! Ya sabe cuándo podrán evacuar a los habitantes de Gotham?”  
“Eso aún es imposible pero si encontré la forma de que usted pueda viajar a Gotham para encontrar a su hermana”  
“Digame que tengo que hacer”  
“hable con el militar Eduardo Dorrance para que aceptara llevarla con ellos a Gotham ya que el y su grupo viajaran allí para ayudar al capitán Jim Gordon a lidiar con los villanos de esa ciudad ”  
“y cuando yo podría viajar con ellos?”  
“en 2 días aproximadamente”  
“muchas gracias detective”

En Gotham:

Selina no podía dormir esa noche asi que fue a la habitación de Bruce para preguntarle si podía quedarse con el   
“Bruce estas despierto?”  
“Que sucede Selina?”  
“Puedo dormir contigo?”  
Bruce se sonrojo con la pregunta  
“lo que quiero decir es que no me siento bien y no quiero quedarme sola esta noche”  
“Por supuesto gatita. Además esta cama es muy grande para mi solo”  
(después de una horas de que ambos se quedaran dormidos, Selina empezó a tener pesadillas con Jeremiah y ella se despertó asustada)  
“Nooo”  
“Que paso Selina?”  
“Abrazame! Tuve pesadillas con ese loco”  
Bruce la abrazo e intento calmarla  
“Tranquila cariño, estoy contigo. Voy a protegerte siempre, no dejare que nadie vuelva a lastimarte!”  
Selina se acurruco sobre el pecho de Bruce y ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazos. Al día siguiente Bruce tenía que irse a Haven para ayudar a Jim Gordon los refugiados, pero como no quería despertar a Selina le dejo una rosa roja con una nota. Antes de irse Bruce le dio un beso en la frente a su amada.  
Selina durmió plácidamente hasta las 11am y se levantó preocupada al no ver a Bruce a su lado, pero se alegró al leer la nota y ver la rosa que Bruce le dejo antes de irse.  
“Buenos dias, srta kyle!”  
“Buenos dias Alfred! sabes a donde se fue Bruce?”  
“Él fue a haven a ver a Jim ”  
Selina fue a buscar a Bruce para contarle de sus planes”  
“Selina que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando”  
“Ya me siento mejor, no necesito descansar más tiempo. Ademas quería hablar contigo, decidi buscar a Jeremiah para vengarme”  
“Selina eso es peligroso, yo mismo lo he buscado a Jeremiah por todas partes pero aún no hay rastro de él. Tal vez Jeremiah ahora se a fortalecido”  
“Tienes miedo Bruce?”  
“Por supuesto que tengo miedo, el casi te mata para llegar a mí. No voy a perderte”  
En ese momento Selina beso a Bruce. “No me perderás. Esa vez las cosas serán diferentes. No le daré una oportunidad a ese loco para defenderse de lo que le voy a hacer, pero necesito tu ayuda”  
“Esta bien pero lo haremos juntos, lo detendremos y lo traeremos aquí para que sea jusgado por lo que le hizo a Gotham”  
“Gracias amor!” (Ellalo abrazo en agradecimiento por su ayuda)  
“Como me llamaste?”  
“amor” (en ese momento Bruce la beso apasionadamente)  
Luego de obtener información sobre el paradero de Jeremiah, ambos se fueron a buscarlo y llegaron a una iglesia donde se encontraba Ecco reuniendo a los seguidores del loco.   
Selina peleo con Ecco para sacarle información. La pelea no fue fácil para las dos mujeres porque ambas sabían artes marciales , pero al final Selina logro desarmar a Ecco y la obligo a decirle donde se encontraba Jeremiah pero luego e obtener la información Selina siguió golpeando a Ecco hasta dejarla inconsciente y quitarle el disfraz. En una pasillo de la iglesia, Bruce peleaba con los seguidores de Jeremiah.   
Selina quería ser discreta en su búsqueda de Jeremiah, así que empezó a movilizándose trepando las paredes y los techos como un gato hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Jeremiah ,pues gracias a esa poción que la curo,ella también adquirió poderes sobrenaturales relacionados con habilidades felinas ... luego Selina se puso el disfraz de Ecco para enfrentar a Jeremiah. Y el se acercó a ella creyendo que era Ecco para abrazarla, pero grande fue la sorpresa de Jeremiah cuando le quito la máscara a la chica y descubrió que no era Ecco  
“Sorpresa puddin!”. Y en ese momento Selina apuñalo a Jeremiah en el abdomen.  
Para suerte de Jeremiah el cuchillo no habia alcanzado sus órganos vitales, razón por la cual aún se mantenía en pie.  
“Donde esta Ecco?”  
“Le rompimos el cuello a tu amiga”  
“Asi que viniste acompañada, tu novio no podrá ayudarte esta vez, pequeña pe…”   
En ese momento Selina lo interrumpió pateándolo en la cara y derribándole al suelo.   
Pero cuando Jeremiah se levantó del suelo, intento ahorcarla.   
“no entiendo cómo te recuperaste pero acabare contigo en este momento”  
En ese momento las pupilas de los ojos de Selina cambiaron de forma como los de un gato y él se asusto

Selina volvió a derribar-lo golpeándolo con unos puñetes en el rostro.  
Jeremiah podía ser muy inteligente, pero sin sus armas él estaba indefenso, pues a diferencia de BatCat, Jeremiah no sabía artes marciales.  
Bruce había visto la pelea por una ventana y se apresuró a llegar a la habitación temiendo que Selina llegara muy lejos y matara a Jeremiah.  
Selina le estaba pegando una buena paliza a Jeremiah, y justo cuando ella saco un arma para dispararle en la cabeza. Bruce llego para intentar detenerla.  
“Selina, baja el arma”  
“Parace que tu novio esta preocupado”  
“Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste hijo de puta!”  
“Selina, ya es suficiente. Debemos entregar a Jeremiah a la policia”  
“No lo creo” dijo Jeremiah, luego golpeo a Selina con un tubo que estaba en el suelo para escapar.  
Selina se levantó molesta para perseguir a Jeremiah pero Bruce la detuvo sujetándola de los brazos.  
“Bruce si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, me dejaras ir”  
“Selina no puedo dejar que hagas esto, además tienes una herida en la frente”  
Selina intento pelear con Bruce para liberarse de él y continuar con su venganza pero Bruce le aplico una llave a Selina para que ella se desmaye, así que se la cargo y Bruce se la llevo a la mansión inconsciente.


	3. Obteniendo una nueva familia

Selina se despertó molesta con Bruce por frustrar sus planes de venganza contra Jeremiah. Ella quería pensar bien en cual sería su siguiente movimiento para vengarse de Jeremiah y en vista de que Bruce y Alfred no la dejarían salir de la mansión hasta que se tranquilice , a ella se le ocurrió un plan más simple. Tal vez si seducía a Bruce podía convencerlo de que la ayude a seguir con sus planes de venganza contra Jeremiah. En ese momento Selina fue a la habitación de Bruce   
Bruce se estaba bañando y se llevó una gran sorpresa al salir de la ducha y encontrar a Selina en su camaen pijama.  
“Selina que haces aquí? Necesitas algo?”  
“te necesito a ti. extraño a mi hombre!” . Selina se acercó a Bruce y lo beso.  
Bruce estaba confundido por la actitud de Selina pero le correspondió el beso.  
“Selina, tenemos que hablar sobre Jeremiah”  
“No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Bruce”  
“Tienes que darte cuenta que lo que hiciste no esta bien, no puedes seguir actuando asi”  
“Ese imbécil casi arruina mi vida para siempre, solo quería que pagara por eso. Porque no lo entiendes Bruce?”  
“Yo se que sufriste mucho en el hospital, pero la venganza no es la solución , no me oponogo a que lo golpees, pero matarlo es ir lejos”  
“no pretendía matarlo Bruce, solo quería arruinarle la vida asi como el casi arruina la mia. Tal vez lo hubiera desfigurado o le hubiera mutilado una pierna con su misma arma”  
Bruce estaba preocupado con las palabras de Selina  
“Selina, no te escuchas cuando dices esas cosas!”  
“Bruce, yo pensé que podíamos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros pero creo que esto no es posible”  
Selina se puso triste y decidio salir de la habitación de Bruce.Pero el la detuvo y la abrazo por atrás.  
“Sabes que no me gusta pelear contigo mi hermosa gatita, pero no soportaría que ese loco te hiciera daño otra vez. No quiero perderte”  
“Bruce. yo estaré bien si tú te quedas conmigo, sabes que yo solo me siento segura cuando estoy en tus brazos, cuando estamos juntos”  
En ese momento ambos se besaron, Bruce la levanto y la llevo hasta su cama…. En ese momento solo eran ellos haciendo el amor, consumando la pasión que se tenían por años. Al fin habían tenido su primera vez, Bruce fue tan delicado y suave con Selina, ella no quería admitir lo mucho que deseaba y deseaba que se repitiera la situación. Al día siguiente Bruce la contemplaba mientras ella dormía cómodamente en sus brazos.  
“Buenos días amor”  
“Buenos días mi hermosa gatita”  
“Bruce ahora que somos?”  
“Te gustaría ser mi novia, Selina”  
“Me encantaría”   
Ambos se besaron  
“Tienes planes para hoy Bruce?”  
“Habia pensado en tomarme el dia libre, pero antes debo bañarme”  
“Podriamos bañarnos juntos B ”  
“Es una gran idea Selina”  
Luego de unas horas , Alfred se sorprendió al ver a la joven pareja tan feliz, pero era un alivio después de todos esos días de tensión que tuvieron antes.

En el GCPD:  
“Eduardo, es un alivio que llegaras tan pronto y quien es la joven que te acompaña?”  
“Hola Jim, es bueno verte. Ella se llama Maggie kyle y quiere hablar contigo sobre algo”  
“Dijiste Kyle? Te apellidas igual a una chica que conozco!”  
“Hola capitán Gordon, justo de eso quería hablarle…..” . Maggie le conto a Jim su historia y el vínculo familiar que tenía con Selina. Después de escucharla, ambos se dirigieron a la mansión Wayne. 

“Bruce, alguien desea hablar con usted y viene acompañada de Jim Gordon, dice que espariente de la srta. Kyle”   
Bruce y Selina estaban confundidos por las palabras de Alfred. Ello se encontraban viendo una película sentado en el sofá en ese momento cuando Alfred los interrumpió.  
“Hola mi nombre es Maggie kyle, soy la hermana mayor de Selina”  
“Esto una broma?”. Selina estaba pasmada con las palabras de Maggie  
“Selina sé que todo esto debe parecerte una locura pero juro que te digo la verdad, tu no eres la única hija que Maria tuvo”  
“Mira no sé quién eres tu pero no quiero saber nada de esa maldita mujer”  
“Lo se, no tienes que preocuparte por ella, Maria murió hace un año”  
“Selina creo que deberías escucharla” dijo Jim  
Jim, Bruce y Alfred salieron de la sala y dejaron allí a las 2 jovenes para que pudieran hablar.  
“Todo esto comenzó cuando nuestro padre Bryan conoció a Maria , ella era una persona inestable, violenta y él estaba casado pero le mintió. Cuando ellos tuvieron una relación y ella quedo embarazada. Él estaba preocupado porque su esposa también estaba embarazada .Mi padre temía por mi seguridad y le propuso separarse pero ayudarla con mi crianza. María no acepto eso y amenazó con suicidarse así que él se quedó a su lado pero cuando yo nací, me encontraba en el mismo hospital que la esposa de mi padre cuando dio a luz pero él bebe de su esposa nació muerto…así que nuestro padre intercambio a las niñas y le hizo a creer a Maria que yo morí al nacer. Aun después de eso Maria siguió siendo la amante de nuestro padre hasta que después de unos meses ella se embarazo de nuevo y tú naciste cuando ella estaba de paseo por Gotham. Pero Maria descubrió que mi padre era casado a los pocos dias de tu nacimiento y decidió vengarse de él haciéndole creer que te regalo a una familia extranjera. En ese tiempo Maria dejo florida para mudarse aquí al descubrir la traición de nuestro padre.”  
“Esa es la razón por la que mujer nunca me conto nada sobre mi padre ni de que tuvo otro bebe. Pero como tú y mi padre me encontraron?”  
“Natalia, su esposa. La señora que yo creí que era mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 16 años, así que mi padre tenía que trabajar más horas para mantener nuestra casa y consiguió un nuevo empleo en el cual viajaba constantemente. En uno de sus viajes, aprovecho para visitar a un amigo en el hospital y descubrió que Maria también estaba internada en ese hospital, pero su estado era muy crítico porque ella estaba agonizando pues su nueva pareja la había apuñalado varias veces. Mi padre sintió curiosidad y quiso visitarla, en ese momento Maria le confeso la verdad antes de morir. Desde entonces mi padre a estado buscándote, incluso contrato un detective para poder localizarte. Selina el dia que ocurrieron las explosiones en Gotham, nuestro padre estaba cruzando los puentes de esta ciudad para buscarte pero falleció debido a las explosiones.”  
Selina no pudo contener las lágrimas y se puso a llorar en ese momento al enterarse de la verdad de su origen. Maggie la abrazo para consolarla.  
“Maria es una desgraciada, como pudo ocultarme esto después de todo lo que me hizo”  
“Ya no llores hermanita. Yo nunca conoció a esa mujer pero sé que era una mala persona por lo que nuestro padre nos contó. Él quería cuidar de ti y ayudarte en todo. Yo vine a buscarte por eso, quería conocer a mi hermana pequeña.”  
“No se cómo reaccionar con esta noticia…. todo esto es nuevo para mí pero ahora tengo una segunda razón para vengarme de Jeremiah”  
“Si, se lo que has sufrido en estos meses, el capitán Gordon me lo conto todo, lo que Maria les hizo a ti y a tu novio hace años atrás y lo que Jeremiah te hizo. Quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte con tu venganza”  
En la cocina Jim , Alfred y Bruce hablaban sobre la situación de Maggie y Selina.  
“No sé qué pensar sobre esto, me alegra que Selina pueda contar con un familiar que la apoye, pero tengo miedo de que ella sufra de nuevo después de lo que sucedió con su madre”  
“Entiendo tu preocupación Bruce, pero te aseguro que podemos confiar en Maggie, ella me entrego el expediente de las investigaciones que el detective que contrato hizo sobre Selina para poder encontrarla” . Comentaba Jim  
“Y donde se quedara Maggie mientras viva en Gotham?”. Pregunto Alfred preocupado.  
Selina y Maggie entraron a la cocina para hablar con los demás.  
“Podría quedarme con la doctora Lee en su departamento, por mientras”  
Algunas semanas después…  
Maggie y Selina conversaban casi todos los días para conocerse mejor.   
“Le llame a mi novio Simon en Florida para avisarle que me encontraba bien”   
“Qué bueno! y que te parece Gotham?”  
“Pues es una locura, pero creo que hay una esperanza”  
Selina se sentía feliz de poder tener un familiar en su vida con quien contar, por primera vez en su vida ya no se sentía sola. Además su relación con Bruce había mejorado y ya empezaban a parecerse a una pareja normal.


End file.
